


l'manberg, my unfinished symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, but only because of the topics of the war and aftermaths, considerably lighthearted i think, dream and george are in love, dream has lost his power, george wants to make him happy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream doesn't want to be a bystander to his own story anymore.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	l'manberg, my unfinished symphony

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the boys ever show discomfort to be written about in fanfictions, i will take this down immediately. 
> 
> this is very short & not very plot-filled but i just felt like writing and figured now was the time to post my first work for the minecraft boys. so i hope as i post more i can get better as a writer and come out with much longer & better written pieces.

Dream stares out among the land. The landscape is loud and bustling, yet deadly silent against his ears. Just months earlier this place was nothing; the city was risen from the dirt so fast that there was no way to ensure that it could be taken care of. He stares at the beaten paths and the buildings about to crumble. Dream feels the power he once had leave his fingertips.

  
  


Ever since Tommy moved in.

  
  


Before, the land was peaceful. The citizens got along, there was positive enforcement of solidarity, and the rising of the town and buildings was encouraged greatly. But that child: the child ruined everything. Tommy demanded freedom, Tommy demanded what Dream was already providing. It was Tommy who couldn’t follow the simple laws. It was Tommy who was arrested the first day and escaped from prison as if it was no challenge at all. The walls of L’manberg stare punishingly at Dream, they had been so easily prevented. 

  
  


This whole election thing makes his head spin. Dream had barely known some of these people and they decided that they wanted to take over this land that used to be and still is so precious to him. Even someone that is close to Dream.

  
  


George.

  
  


If he’s being honest, Dream has no idea what’s going on in George’s head for running for Vice President of L’manberg. When Dream confronted him, George was quiet. He told Dream to trust him; it’s all for the greater good of the land. 

  
  


\--

  
  


_ George’s face turns shallow. He pinches his mouth and shakes his head slowly. Dream’s heart burns in his chest, and he’s not sure whether it’s out of rage or the pure love he’s always held for his best friend in front of him.  _ “It’s going to be okay Dream,”  _ George had replied,  _ “Hasn’t it always been that way?”

  
  


_ Dream knew his words should have comforted him, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his chest. Before now things had always turned out okay, but Dream just wasn’t sure he could say the same for now. He could see a rising of the war they had once won. He could see an uprise coming soon, an uprise of terror and things that they could never take back.  _ “I guess you’re right…”

  
  


_ George places his hand on Dream’s cheek, cupping his face. He uses his other hand to bring up his glasses and rest them on top of his head.  _

  
  


“I love you, Dream.”

  
  


_ The words are blunt against his chest. He will never get used to hearing George say them.  _

  
  


“I love you too, George.”

  
  


_ He will have to trust George’s judgement. After all, there’s nothing left for Dream to do. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Dream pushes up on the dirt of the hillside and stands up quickly. His hands fall and rest behind his back. He stands straighter and holds his head taller as he inhales and turns his back to the land that he loves. The land that he’s lost.

  
  


It’s out of his control.

  
  


The election. L’manberg. The wars. The stealing. George.

  
  


\--

  
  


Dream can’t sleep. The horrors of his memories haunt his head. When he shuts his eyes all he can see is war. 

  
  


There’s a quiet knock at his door.

  
  


“Come in,” Dream whispers, knowing the guest already. He sits up in bed, his blanket folding at his waist. George walks in without a word and sits at the end of the bed. 

  
  


“I can’t sleep either,” he whispers and rests his hand on the blanket, palm up. An invitation. George continues, “I’m scared.” Dream takes his hand and holds it. Their fingers intertwine gently and Dream’s thumb runs along the smooth side of George’s hand. George exhales slowly and closes his eyes. 

  
  


Dream can see physically how bad this has been affecting George. The dark shadows circling his eyes and his bruises seem to encompass his own scars and scratches. His breathing is labored. To see his love like this gives a strong pang of hurt to Dream. He always said he would protect George, he always said he would do anything to make sure he’s never in pain or never hurt. “I’m sorry,” Dream whispers back. His voice cracks like a coward. He swallows down the hot tears building like a wall in his throat.

  
  


George shakes his head and crawls forward on the bed. He pats the pillow twice; Dream lays down and George swiftly gets into position beside him. He wraps his arms around him and rests his head on his lover’s chest. Emotions swirl like a hurricane. A connective feeling that they haven’t been able to experience in a while. Dream’s fingers twirl into George’s hair and he presses his lips to George’s forehead. His sweet boy.

  
  


“Don’t apologize, Dream. I chose to put myself in these situations. I mean- I just-” his words tumble out of his mouth. His voice is shallow, “I wanted to be vice president for you, Dream. It could be like a present, almost as if I had reclaimed the land again.” George shuts his eyes to not see Dream’s reaction. Dream pauses. “For you, Dream.”

  
  


If Dream hadn’t already been in love, he definitely was now. 

  
  


Dream smooths his hands against George’s head, his hair soft and curling at the ends. They sit in appreciative silence. George knows Dream’s thoughts in the same way that Dream knows he doesn’t exactly need to speak right now. In some situations words just aren’t enough and could never be enough. What is enough is the right now. The warm hold of each other and the sharp feeling of protection and love that spills out of their hearts. A pure feeling.

  
  


The land may feel out of Dream’s control, but it doesn’t have to be. Dream doesn’t have to sit idly in the morning. When the sun rises, he has work to do. Dream will take back his land. Dream will take back his power. 

  
  


He doesn’t have to be a bystander to his own story. Dream doesn’t have to feel helpless.

  
  


And he won’t.

  
  


Because in the morning, when all of the land feels still, Dream will rise. And he will take back what’s his. Maybe he’s tired of acting like the good guy, maybe he will destroy L’manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudo + a comment
> 
> i love getting feedback :)
> 
> [please no hate, but constructive comments are okay]


End file.
